gonna_be_the_twin_tailfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 10: "How Come I'm In Bad Shape?"
EPISODE 10: "HOW COME I'M IN BAD SHAPE?" Episode Overview Spiderguildy will be the next Elemelian to battle the Twin Tail Warriors ! Soon, the three friends are informed that an Elemelian is causing havoc at a nearby all girl's High School. Sure enough, it is Spiderguildy, eavesdropping on a private, intimate conversation between a male to female transgender teen and her girlfriend. TailBlue agrees to take on this particular Elemelian, since Spiderguildy proceeds to insult her about her practically flat chest. However, soon she begins to show battle fatigue, forcing the two other Twin Tails into battle. But Spiderguildy has a surprise up his sleeve, a physiological attack that disrupts the mental, emotional, and spiritual attributes of the human Twin Tails ! That little task accomplished, he breaks off the battle, and retires to the Elemelian Headquarters. As the battle rages on, Dark Grasper is in her private quarters and is admiring her extensive collection of anime and manga figurines and garage kits, especially those of TailRed. Next day, the three friends are beginning to feel the effects of what Spiderguildy did to them yesterday in battle. Soji unexpectedly changes into TailRed while sleeping. Erina begins to at times Role Play as a cute puppy dog. Soji's interest in girl's twin tail hairstyles begins to wain, as he admires Aika wearing lip gloss that makes her look so very, very sexy ! Akia herself begins to develop a careless, vengeful attitude. That afternoon, Fleaguildy engages the Twin Tails in battle, but TailBlue literately stomps him down, so unlike her former self. Spiderguildy vows revenge on the Twin Tails for the passing of Fleaguildy. That night, Soji's mom dares Aika to begin dating Soji, but the dare is soon called off. Twoearle finds that she loves Pringles potato chips. Sometime during the night, Soji transforms while asleep, but not into TailRed, but into an ordinary teenage girl. But why ? This Chapter's Story At Elemelian Headquarters, recently returned Spiderguildy has requested an audience with Dark Grasper. She consents, and addresses him as well as a gathering of all of the Elemelians. Spiderguildy requests that he be granted the rights to be the next to do battle with all three Twin Tail Warriors. Such is granted. Meanwhile, Soji, Aika, and Erina are walking to school on what promises to be a very hot day. Soji is questioned about Acena ( Dark Grasper ) kissing TailRed, and the honest reply is that TailRed, as a girl, does not mind being kissed by another girl. The conversation is halted by a call telling of an Elemelian being seen again in town. The three transform into Twin Tail Warriors, and go to investigate. Yes, it's Spiderguildy all right ! He is at an all-girls high school, and has cornered two girls outside, who were having a very private, intimate conversation. Eavesdropping, he hears the taller of the two girls confessing to her best girlfriend that she was born perceived as a male, but is transitioning to that of a teenage girl, is now attending this all-girls high school presenting as her correct gender of a female, and correctly dressed in the female school uniform ! TailBlue quickly picks up on why Spiderguildy is here; he has a fetish for cross-dressing males and transgender male-to-female persons. TailBlue offers to handle Spiderguildy, since TailRed is a bigendered teen who is now presenting as a female, which may eschew the battle. Tensions heighten between the two when Spiderguildy asserts that TailBlue must also be a cross-dressing male, or a male-to-female transgender teen, given her almost flat chest. Hearing that put-down of TailBlue's femininity, fireworks promptly ensue ! While the battle is going on, Dark Grasper, at her private quarters in the Ultimegil spaceship, admires her extensive collection of TailRed merchandise, especially the garage kits of TailRed posing in various settings. Back to the battle, TailBlue is gradually being worn down, causing TailRed and TailYellow to enter the mayhem. TailYellow can't get in close enough to help, so TailRed sets up Aura Pillar, Brake Release, and Grand Blazer. But to no avail ! TailRed becomes entwined in cords, like she was immobilized by Foxguildy ( See Episode 3 ). Spiderguildy then calls up Serpent Slayer, and knocks TailRed unconscious, possibly causing some physiological or spiritual damage. With victory certain, Spiderguildy, for some unknown reason, breaks off the battle and leaves, allowing TailRed to revive, but now dazed and confused. The two other Twin Tail Warriors soon also begin to feel negative effects of this unusual confrontation with the Elemelian. All of the other Elemelians have tried to defeat the Twin Tails by brute force or manipulation of energy. But Spiderguildy is different, as he has attacked with both a physical, and a psychological force. The next day, as Aika goes next door to Soji's home so as to walk to school together, as they always do, she gets a real surprise. Soji is still upstairs in his room, in bed, but has transformed to TailRed, apparently sometime during the night, while sleeping ! TailRed is completely clueless ! Changing back to Soji, he eventually catches up with Aika already heading for school. They both meet Erina, Mikoto, and Twoearle on their way to school, too. Erina is feeling and acting a bit strange herself, when she suddenly pretends to be an obedient dog, and follows the dog- master commands of Twoearle. Aika and Soji distance themselves from the others, with Soji soon complementing Aika for wearing shiny, sexy lip gloss. How unlike Soji, who has made it a point to only notice girls' twin tails hairstyles, and nothing more ! That afternoon, Spiderguildy is informed that Fleaguildy has gone out on his own to find and fight the Twin Tails. That does not sit well with Spiderguildy, not at all. After school, Soji's mom, who observed her son complementing Aika, suggests to her that she begin dating him, and to do that as a result of a dare. To fulfill the dare, Aika promptly changes to TailBlue, and first immobilizes, then literally stomps Fleaguildy into oblivion, while TailRed and TailYellow merely look on from the sidelines. How unlike TailBlue ! When the news reaches Spiderguildy of the demise of Fleaguildy, he is very disappointed, as well as a dozen or more of the Elemelians that are assembled with him in the Battle Room. Although partially successful with the psychological damage done to the Twin Tails, Spiderguildy vows to take revenge for the death of Fleaguildy, and to reinvigorate himself for the next battle. That evening, the whole Twin Tale crew are reviewing the battle scene involving Fleaguildy and TailBlue in their Underground Headquarters. Twoearle is eating Pringles potato chips, and thinks that the whole confrontation is hilarious, while Aika is mortified at her own conduct as TailBlue, and shows visible consternation. Soji is not pleased either, and calls off the dating wager and dare with Aika. Sometime during the night, Soji has a very frightening and bizarre dream. Dark Grasper and himself are in a classroom, and are about to share a kiss, when a separate TailRed stumbles in and sees what is going on. TailRed thereby swiftly abandons Soji by running down the hallway and into a chasm of darkness. Next day, once again, Aika has to enter Soji's room to wake him up to get him ready to go to school. But an even bigger surprise awaits her when she pulls the covers off of the bed. A strange teenage girl, with a twin tail hairstyle, is sleeping in Soji's bed, wearing Soji's PJ's, and upon awakening, declares herself to be " Soji Mitsuka " !!! Category:Episodes